Victoria and the Dreames Fixed version
by snapes goddess
Summary: Severus snape has been having strangs dreams aboout his past and finds out he has more than just a pasthe has a whole new future to play around with. just read it its great
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: every person belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, except the plot that's mine!  
  
  
  
A/N this is my first fic, so please be kind and no flamers! Thanks, I'm also in love with professor Snape so that's why the story is mainly about him! R/R  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Victoria and the Dreams (1/?)  
  
Author: Snape's Goddess  
  
Author email: snapeslover@hotmail.com  
  
Keywords: Snape, James Potter  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The story begins deep into the heart of the school, where the dark, cold dungeons of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry is found. Into the black classroom where the potions has its troubles, is where Professor Snape hides in his dreams of terror…  
  
  
  
Severus awoke with sweat covering his body; his head in pain and the dark mark upon his arm was burning. His body was trembling, looking at the clock he realized it was only 10 minutes until his first class came. He dreaded the class because Harry Potter, who he loathed with every ounce of his body, was in that fateful class. Potter was also what kept Snape going through out his day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Many years ago when Severus was a student at Hogwarts he had no one, he was a loner. James Potter and his group of friends hated Severus, but Lily seemed to see a different side of him no one else saw. She would help in charms class and stay into the late hours of the night tutoring him. They had a special friendship that no one knew of, everyday Lily would try to tell James that Severus wasn't bad or mean.  
  
  
  
She finally one day talked James into coming to the tutoring session with Severus, he agreed but only because he would be under his invisibility cloak. While the session went on James saw a side of Severus that Lily had seen all along. The next couple of months James would become nicer to Severus, less and less would James resent him and they eventually became friends. In secret of course, but still friends indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit down Mr. Potter if you don't want anymore points taken away from Gryffindor!" Snape said with an icy tone in his voice. "I SAID SIT DOWN MR. POTTER!!! That's 10 points from Gryffindor, and I'll be seeing you for detention tonight!"  
  
  
  
Harry sat down and finished working on his potion with Ron. "I can't stand it, he hates me so much with so much passion like he has nothing better to do."  
  
  
  
"That's probably because he has nothing better to do. Instead of yelling at you he should go wash his greasy hair, and he should try some deodorant sometime this year!" Ron said quietly to Harry.  
  
  
  
The bell rang and the students' left, Severus was finishing grading some papers when a tall girl with sleek, shiny long black hair walked into his classroom. Her eyes were a deep emerald green; they were looking to his eyes almost searching his soul. She couldn't have been more than 15 years old, and the resemblance to Lily Potter took him almost by surprise. He knew her somehow but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me Professor Snape, my name is Victoria Evans. I've just transferred from Beauxbaton; I believe I am in you class in the morning." Her quite voice was gentle like an angle, "you are Professor Snape, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Just realizing that he had been staring at her he said  
  
"Yes, I am….sorry….you're a fifth year no doubt?" she nodded her head slightly, "I'll be excepting to see in the morning class tomorrow then." Snape talked with the coldest voice to not show any interest about who she was.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the middle of Severus's fifth year at Hogwarts him, Lily and James had all become the best of friends, even better than Sirius Black and Moony.  
  
  
  
One night near Christmas Eve Lily, Severus and James suck out under the invisibility cloak to explore the new passageway they found leading into Honkeyducks. When they reached the witch's hump, Professor McGonagall walked by talking quickly to the Headmaster. James flashed a look of curiosity to the other, they agreed that the entrance would be there tomorrow and this wouldn't, so they followed.  
  
  
  
After about a half an hour of fretting and looking into many classrooms they finally stopped. McGonagall popped in with Albus the door almost closed when the three slipped in unnoticed.  
  
  
  
"We can't stand here and pretended that James isn't in danger. I know he is smart but leaving him all alone to defend himself isn't the right choice!"  
  
  
  
"That also has crossed my mind, James shall be protected by all the teachers, Lily and Severus. He won't be safer anywhere else, we have to tell him what is going to happen." The headmaster's voice was so calm compared to McGongall, "he must know that Voldemort wants him dead, we can help until he leaves Hogwarts in his 7th year, and even after that when he has a child there will be three in danger. All of the Potters are on the Voldemort's list, now and forever. There is no beating around the bush about this one."  
  
  
  
McGonagall looked so nervous and angry at the same time she could barley speak, " why must we tell Lily and Severus then they shouldn't have to worry"  
  
  
  
"Because, we all know Lily will marry Potter, and Severus will probably be his best friend and can help."  
  
  
  
James had been listening so intensely he almost forgot they were talking about him and he wanted to know everything now. He threw off the cloak and started yelling and asking questions while both Professors were looking at the eavesdroppers who just appeared.  
  
  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE, WHY DOSE LILY AND SEVERUS HAVE TO BE INVOLVED? WHY DOSE VOLEMORT WANT TO KILL MY FMAILY?" James stood there shaking while Lily and Severus stood there looking confused.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Snape had woken with a start it seemed he had dosed off at his desk, and the same sweat that had woken Severus this morning was again covering his body.  
  
  
  
That night when Harry came in for detention, Severus made him organize the jars full of disgusting things by size. It didn't take very long and Potter left. Snape couldn't help thinking about his dreams and the new Victoria girl. They seem to have something to do with each other but what.  
  
  
  
That night Snape took a dreamless sleep potion and in the morning felt better without thinking about anyone, until Victoria entered his classroom that morning. Everything he had remembered yesterday had rushed back to him. Again he wondered who she really was.  
  
  
  
"Professor, where shall I sit?" Victoria asked  
  
  
  
"In the front you will need to intro duce yourself, now go and sit down." Snape didn't even look up from his desk as he talked, and his voice was so cold hell could have frozen over.  
  
  
  
After class Snape called Victoria to his desk. "What did you say your mothers name was?" Snape said coolly  
  
"It was Lily but I didn't know her she died before I could remember her, all I know is I had a brother and he goes hear that's why I transferred." Quietly but with more confidence she answered. "I have a father that is a Professor hear but I don't know who he is, I've been meaning to ask the Headmaster about it but I don't have the courage now. If I can be excused I really need to be getting to my next class"  
  
  
  
That night Severus was repeating everything Victoria had said 'I have a father hear but I don't know who he is… my mothers name is Lily…my brother goes hear, but I don't know who he is either.' All of this made Severus forget to take the dreamless sleep potion that night and he had another dream….  
  
  
  
  
  
McGonagall had explained everything to James, Lily and Severus. They were in this together now but James didn't want anything to happen to any of them. Over the next couple of weeks past Christmas and into February they didn't talk to anyone except the three of each other. All the teachers seemed to be around each of them everywhere they went. James started to get a little snappy at Lily and Severus, and after a while Lily started to go out with Severus, which made James a little mad, but nothing to serious.  
  
  
  
Over the years every thing was worked out but at the end of their seventh year the Headmaster and all the Teachers started to worry. James asked Lily to marry him and she did. Severus was their best friend. One thing James didn't know was Severus was still in love with Lily, and Lily still had an inkling of love left for Severus. One day when James was gone Lily and Severus were alone at the house, both a little drunk they were getting a little to close and…  
  
  
  
Severus sat striate up in his bed; he was hot and covered in sweat worse than before. He new now whom Victoria was and who she had been looking for. It couldn't be, Snape thought to himself, we never did anything James came in and stopped up before we ever did anything. He threw me out and we never spoke again.  
  
  
  
It was Saturday and Snape had been looking threw all of his books trying to find something that could say why she had this child that wasn't Potters, and was mine but he couldn't so he had decided that maybe the child was potters but was kept a secret.  
  
  
  
Or maybe… He dashed to the oldest book he had and flipped threw it and found …  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N tell me if you liked it, please review with constrictive criticism, and tell me if you want a 2 chapter! Thanks a lot  
  
Snape's Goddess 


	2. Victoria and the Dreams Part II

Disclaimer: every person belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, except the plot that's mine!  
  
A/N please be kind and no flamers! Thanks, I'm also in love with professor Snape so that's why the story is mainly about him! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also thanks to Aleaia Belial Riddle, your review helped me a lot!  
  
P.S.  
  
I just got the new Harry Potter Video game for Game Boy Color it's so cool  
  
Title: Victoria and the Dreams part II (2/?)  
  
Author: Snape's Goddess  
  
Author email: snapeslover@hotmail.com  
  
Keywords: Snape, James Potter  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
1 Rating: G  
  
Or maybe… He dashed to the oldest book he had and flipped through it and found …  
  
A spell called Alocia Betidala, the spell of your heart. Your wand is not needed to perform this spell, but only the people involved. When the spell is cast a child between the two casters will be born. However the child will only be born when another child is bared, they will be twins, even if the Childs parents are not the same.  
  
'That had to be it,' Severus thought to himself. 'That night when James wasn't there Lily and I must have somehow cast this spell and it happened!'  
  
This information was too much for Severus to handle in one night so he went to bed again forgetting to take the dreamless sleep potion.  
  
  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!?!! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE MINUET AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!!!" said James yelling at the top of his lungs. "JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN, EVER!"  
  
Severus left and flagged the Knight Bus down because he was in no condition to fly. Still drunk and angry at the same time he muttered Hogwarts to the driver and flopped down into one of the beds.  
  
The bus lurched and Snape stumbled off, wandering up to the castle slowly walking towards the entrance hall and into the Headmasters office.  
  
"Hello Severus, what brings you to Hogwarts after all these years?" said the loving voice of Albus Dumbledore  
  
"I have come to apply for a job," Snape was a little unsure of what he was doing but decided he already started so he'd finish it. "I am, umm… hear for the Potions teacher position I heard if was empty."  
  
Dumbledore's face was surprised but seemed to be considering the offer. "That would be great I shall make arrangements for your room to be set up tomorrow, you may stay in my guest sweet tonight, good evening Professor Snape" the Headmaster said with a giant smile across his face.  
  
When Severus entered his room he regretted what happened that night, everything with Lily and James to becoming Hogwarts newest Professor.  
  
  
  
Severus awoke again with sweat covering his body, but this time he did not regret his dream. He hadn't ever remembered when he started as Professor at Hogwarts or when he last saw Lily and James.  
  
Snape's first class entered his room and he was in a particularly fowl mood, took the highest amount of points away from Gryffindor and Slytherin he had ever before. After class he went to the Headmasters office to talk about the first day.  
  
"Albus I need to talk to you in private." The other teachers that were in the office left and Snape began again. "Do you remember that first night when I applied for the job hear?" Dumbledore nodded his head, "right, and have you ever heard of the Alocia Betidala spell?" another nod "Okay, I have a…umm…well a daughter I think." His voice was cold as he spoke, but Snape went on to tell about Victoria and Harry, how they were twins and all about his dreams until Albus stopped him.  
  
"Professor you need not go on, I have decided that you shall tell Victoria and Harry. They have a right to know but be understanding because they are only 15 and probably can't understand right away. Give them time and make sure they know they can talk to you about it."  
  
Snapes facial expression was of complete horror to even think of talking to Harry Potter about his personal life and to Victoria as well, but he agreed and went back to enlighten his next class.  
  
A few days went by and he hadn't talked to the two students yet, he couldn't bear his first period every day knowing about the students and about having to tell then sooner or later. A week went by and still nothing, it was a Friday and he had to tell them today.  
  
Snape called Harry and Victoria to his desk after class. He started to tell about how Harry's dad and mum were best friends with him but was interrupted by an explosion and a flash of red-orange light. Snape told the students to stay at his desk while he went outside of his classroom to investigate. Outside there was…….  
  
  
  
A/N sorry it wasn't as long as the first one but I hope you liked it! (R/R next chapter coming very soon!!  
  
Snape's Goddess 


End file.
